Coruscant
"Coruscant is the center of commerce, trade, and just about anything else in Galaxia. All technology runs on the cleanest fuel sources, all buildings are fortified with the sturdiest metals, the only thing that makes this planet a dump is all the yucky government people!" -Jirachi's notes Coruscant (originally from Star Wars) is the big-city planet (ecumenopolis) and the capital of Galaxia. The entire planet is made up of towering, futuristic buildings, in which people get around on flying cars or through suction tubes. Coruscant was the first planet to develop human life, which is why it's so much more advanced compared to Planet Earth. Nextgen Series Coruscant is the first and 25th stage of Operation: NECSUS. Vweeb, Makava, Tronta, and Arianna were tasked with taking Caesar Clown through this city to Galactic Council. The city was invaded by the Drophyds, along with Vendra and Neftin Prog, who took Caesar away. The failure of their mission, plus their injuries, enables Percival Tachyon to become Chancellor, then Emperor. Later in the story, after Tachyon brings back the Cragmite army, he schedules an invasion of the city to establish Cragmite rule. Nebula and the other heroes arrive to save the town and stop Tachyon. Locations Galactic Council Galactic Council Headquarters is the meeting place for various planetary leaders across Galaxia, and leaders from other galaxies' planets come here as well. It is where the leaders elect a new Chancellor of Galaxia. Below this dome-shaped building is the Hall of Sith, depicting paintings of many renowned Sith Lords. Members *Nebra Phyronix - Galactic Chancellor *Percival Tachyon - Former Emperor, unofficial ruler of Reepor *Palpatine - Former Emperor *Mickey Mouse - Avalar representative, King of Disney Land *Zaádéadia Arkhasemia - Queen of Glomour *Linkynidynkinwashi Iyptonocuo - President of Kateenia *King Croacus V - King of Flora *Tallest Zim - Tallest of Planet Wisp *Boa Hancock - Empress of Amazonia *Lord Business - President of Legola *Toadstool Peach - Queen of Mushroom Kingdom *Cheadle Yorkshire - Chancellor of Mobius *Etihw and Kcalb - Rulers of Alternia *Adamant - Emera representative *Count Bleck - Zathura representative *High President of Osiris Country - Secco representative Heaven's Arena Heaven's Arena (originally from Hunter x Hunter) is a humongous tower with 200 floors, each of which contains an arena for the all the strongest fighters in the universe. Corneria Corneria (from Star Fox) is an island city that is home to Mobians, and is where the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams hail from. Cloud City Cloud City (from Star Wars) is a town built on an artificial, floating island over a sea of foggy clouds. Great Library of Galaxia The Great Library is the greatest source of knowledge in Galaxia, and is seemingly where Professor Pollyx makes his home. Axiom City Axiom City (from Ratchet & Clank) is the hometown of Pollyx Industries, primarily populated by Terachnoids. Atlas Atlas (from RWBY) is a floating island city that is the headquarters of Schnee Dust, which creates elemental weapons made with Nature Crystals. MomCorp MomCorp (from Futurama) is the company that Mom controls, and is the main manufacturer of robotic machinery. The company was aligned with Tachyon's Army, but following Tachyon's defeat, the company was sued for 35 million in reparations. Jedi Temple The Jedi Temple was a meeting place and library for the Jedi that used to live in Galaxia. After the genocide of the Jedi during the Star Wars, the temple and the religion itself became abandoned. Frisch's A Frisch's is stationed in Coruscant. Kami, Ava, and Kweeb visited it during their adventure here. Galaxies Opera House The Galaxies Opera House is an aptly named opera building, stationed in the Uscru District. The Terrible Toxic Four and their respective crushes hung out at this place on a date. Residents *Emperor Palpatine (deceased) *Darth Genious (deceased) *Anakin Skywalker (deceased) *Percival Tachyon (banished) *Nebra Phyronix *Pollyx *Schnee Family Stories It's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (Corneria Island) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights (cameo) **Seven Lights: The Last (ending) *Field Day! *Sector MG (Chapter 2) *The Fifth Emperor (cameos) Category:Crossover Locations Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Necsus Stages Category:Cities and Towns